


Take It

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Marks, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober day 28 prompt- choking/breath play !_______________________Starting out slowly, Bucky just squeezed gently. He knew that it was much less than what his little boyfriend could take. But they could work up to what they normally did.





	Take It

The cool metal touched his cheek gently, goosebumps immediately forming visibly all over the small boy. 

Peter whimpered softly, closing his eyes. Bucky had barely touched him, but he was just ready for what he knew was in store. 

The older man hummed, moving closer to get his mouth on some of Peter's skin. It was perfect, pale white and unblemished except for a beautiful dusting of light freckles. The boy was a masterpiece. 

So he marked him up, mouth attacking everything. He left light red spots on the boy's jaw, large purple hickeys on his neck, and angry red bites on his collarbones. 

No one would look at Peter and believe that he was single. 

Bucky always made sure that no one else ever dared to get their filthy hands on his boy. 

His flesh hand traced over the spots as he pulled his mouth away, the metal one trailing down from the younger man's cheek to his throat. 

Starting out slowly, Bucky just squeezed gently. He knew that it was much less than what his little boyfriend could take. But they could work up to what they normally did. 

Peter gasped softly, eyes fluttering shut. "Cmon, I can take more. Harder, sir."

Bucky smirked a little. What a little minx he had. "Pet, I know what I'm doing. And I know what you can take. Be patient," he said gently. 

"But I want you to do it hard-"

The complaint was cut off as the older man tightened his grip, effectively cutting off most of his air. "I said be patient," he repeated, voice more stern. 

He could feel the movement under his fingertips as Peter gulped, the boy nodding slowly. 

Bucky just smiled at him, not letting up yet. "You know how it goes, pet. You play by my rules. And you do not complain."

Peter licked his lips, nodding. He loved when Bucky got all mean with him. Even though he knew that his boyfriend would never really be like that. 

But the act was nice. Peter loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at starker-sins (used to be awkward-dyke) !


End file.
